1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new anhydrite concrete prepared by mixing suitable quantities of an anhydrite binder, at least one anhydrite setting catalyst, heavy granulates and water. Building elements may be molded using the new anhydrite concrete by placing the mixture into a mold from which it is released and allowed to cure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known to produce concrete based on Portland cement. However, products obtained using this material, under normal conditions of hardening in the air, often suffer significant shrinkage. This shrinkage which may extend over a year, is often the cause of cracking and powdering which often results in destruction of the material. One solution to correcting damage due to shrinkage is to store products during curing for a minimum period of 70 days, which necessitates considerable storage areas. If it is desired to avoid shrinkage and enhance the mechanical properties, it is necessary to resort, after partial hardening, to autoclave treatment lasting 12 to 24 hours at a temperature of 170.degree. to 200.degree. C. at a pressure of 8 to 10 atm. This treatment is particularly burdensome in terms of investment and power requirements.
It has now been found that by practice of the present invention, there is provided a new improved anhydrite concrete which is easily molded into building elements and which overcomes many of the defects of the prior art.